Quita tus manos de mi princesa
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaron que pasaria, si Relena fuera tocada inmoralmente en plena via publica, ante los ojos de Heero? One-Shoot


**Hola, aca yo SilverGhosT con un pequeño One-Shoot, basado en la idea de la autora Yuna Kat, ella me dio la autorizacion para utilizar su idea, asi que no me digan nada. Solo espero que quede casi tan gracioso como el de ella. Y haciendo un pequeño tributo, iniciare este fic como ella XD Como dato extra, esta basado en las parejas de mi fic Gundam Wing DG.**

* * *

**Quita tus manos de mi Princesa**

**By SilverGhosT**

_Rated: R, for Revenge jaja._

Era un hermoso día en el noreste de Europa, precisamente en el Reino de Sanc. Un grupo compuesto por seis chicas. Cinco de ellas de unos 17 años, la mayor de unos 22; iban caminando tranquilamente por las veredas de la ciudad. Inmersas en sus temas triviales.

- Pero… pero… ¡Relena! Ya te lo explicamos un montón de veces…

La mirada que le tiro la aludida, casi callo por completo a la oriunda de L2.

- Ya te lo dije Hilde: ¡NO! No apoyo a la reconstrucción de los gundams ni de ningún arma de combate o mobile suit.

- Bueno… no importa. Ya de todas maneras ya han sido reconstruidos – revelo la pelirosada.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamo casi fuera de si, la princesa de Sanc - ¿acaso tu novio tuvo que ver, Lacus? – aventuro entrecerrando sus ojos, mirando molesta.

-No solo él, Trowa lo ayudo. No me preguntes como, pero pudo tomar la herencia de la Fundación Barton y junto con la ayuda de Quatre…

- ¿¡Quatre también ayudo!? - las noticias dadas por Midi, no le cayeron bien – Pensé… que…

-Quatre no pensaba como usted, señorita Relena – dijo con solemnidad Dorothy – Al igual que Duo, Wufei y Silver…

-¿¡Wufei también!? Pero… ¡Sally! – miraba reprobatoriamente a la mencionada – dijiste que…

- Yo nunca dije nada – la teniente de los preventers sonreía con fingida inocencia – entiéndalo señorita Relena, los gundams deben seguir existiendo para proteger la paz…

-ashhhh… ¡Esta bien! Cambiemos de tema.

Asi es, las seis chicas no eran nada más y nada menos que Relena Peacecraft, Hilde Schbeiker, Midi Une, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Poe y Lacus Clyne. Iban recorriendo tranquilamente las calles de la ciudad. Disfrutando de un día de descanso de sus obligaciones.

Justo en uno de esos momentos, pasaron frente a una de las tantas zonas de edificios en construcción. Esta más que claro que las vestimentas de las chicas y sus esbeltos cuerpos; disparaban la lujuria en el género masculino. Todos los hombres de la construcción no dejaban de mirar a los monumentos de mujer que iban pasando despreocupadamente por la vereda.

- Asi que su actitud distante y fría se esta esfumando – dedujo Midi. Vestida con unos jeans azules cortos, una blusa amarilla sin mangas. Sus cabellos castaños sueltos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y se mecían con el compás de su caminar - ¿tan asi era? – pregunto sin creer, a la princesa.

- Mucho, créelo – afirmo la interrogada. Vestía una musculosa blanca de tirante doble y una pollera tableada gris. Sus cabellos castaños claros casi rubios, iban atados como siempre, pero estaban más largos, pasando la cintura – por suerte, ahora que la guerra finalizo y que por azares del destino, se descubrio que tiene un hermano; cambio mucho su manera de ser.

- No te quites el crédito – regaño Hilde, divertida. Llevaba unos pantalones capri color negro, ajustados; ademas de un buzo amarillo pálido remangado y una boina a juego en cima de sus cabellos trenzados – bueno también Silver ayudo, pero tú lo cambiaste mucho – agrego.

-La verdad sigo sin creer que Heero y Silver sean hermanos – pronunció Sally. Aunque estaba fuera de servicio, vestía el uniforme de los preventers. Pero le asentaba muy bien, ademas que sus cabellos rubios estaban atados en una sola trenza que caía por su hombro izquierdo,

- Su único parecido físico son los ojos – señalo Dorothy. Vestía una musculosa sin mangas que dejaba ver parte del vientre y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, bastante ajustados.

-A mi me gustaban sus ojos marrones, pero su mirada cobalto es encantadora – decía con ojitos brillosos Lacus, entrecruzando sus manos y llevándolas contra su mejilla. Llevaba un kimono negro de bordes lilas atado en un cinturón de seda rosado, de bajo de una bata blanca de mangas púrpuras. Su cabellera larga y rosada atada en un moño rojo, con un prendedor dorado cerca de su sien izquierda.

Relena dio un bufido – Ya le estabas echando un ojo a Heero ¿verdad?

Lacus la miro divertida ante la actitud celosa – tu quédate con tu "Soldado Perfecto" que yo me quedo con mi "Moreno Perfecto" – las carcajadas frescas, estallaron por parte todas.

Justo iban cruzando por frente de casi todos los hombres de la construcción. Pero aunque casi se las comían con la mirada… no decían nada.

Nada.

Ni siquiera _quack _o algún silbido coqueto.

- ¿Y donde se supone que estarán esos pilotos?

-Haciendo alguna misión. Pero conociendo al vago de Duo…

-Debe estar jugando video juegos con Silver.

- ¿Y Trowa?

- Resolviendo alguna cosa con Lady Une.

- Oye Midi ¿no tienes recelo de que, Trowa pase mucho con ella?

-No. ¿Qué no sabes que ella esta con Treize?

- ¡Ups! me olvido que esta de nuevo entre los vivos, jajaja.

- Buenos días, señoritas.

Un joven que rondaba los 20 años, vestido de vaqueros, musculosa blanca debajo de un chaleco a cuadros tipo escocés; se interpuso en el camino de las chicas. Era guapo, no se podía negar: Una cabellera rubia platinada peinada hacía atrás, que el sol arrancaba brillos; unos ojos azul grisáceos y facciones firmes y rectas, sin contar el formado cuerpo por el trabajo duro y sus buenos 1.90 de altura. Pero su sonrisa misteriosa y la mirada que le tiraba a la ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven? – pregunto Relena amablemente, haciendo de portavoz del grupo femenino. El cual no había hecho nada para responder al saludo del joven, solo lo miraban como quien observa un programa de televisión con poco interés.

- Mi nombre es Alexander Magnus. ¿No les gustaría que este caballero, las acompañe a su destino? – hizo una media reverencia, mirando casi con lujuria a cada una, pero deteniéndose más de un segundo en Relena.

-Y… ¿Dónde esta el caballero? – se burlo Hilde, mirando para todos lados. Las demás la celebraron en risas.

-Mira Alex – le dijo Lacus, amablemente pero de manera cortante – en verdad no nos interesa que nos acompañes. Que tengas buen día – y sin decir más, las seis retomaron su caminata.

Intentando retomar la charla sobre que podrían estar haciendo ciertos pilotos Gundam, las mujeres siguieron su paseo. Relena se entre paro porque su zapato derecho se le había salido al pisar una piedra suelta. Inclinándose levemente, se arreglo el calzado. Un grito proveniente de ella, detuvo en seco e hizo voltear a las demás. Alexander había aprovechado y le dio una nalgada, cubriendo con su mano todo el glúteo.

- Pero… ¿¡Que crees que haces, pervertido de mierda!? – el grito a coro de Midi, Hilde, Lacus y Dorothy; solo consiguió que el rubio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Oh, había una araña señorita – explico libidinosamente, mirando a Relena. Sin reparar en las miradas asesinas de las otras mujeres – acabo de salvarle la vida, debería darme un premio – decía mientras alzaba las cejas de manera insinuante.

La princesa no dijo nada, solo lo miro feo y frunció el seño. Se dio media vuelta y a paso firme siguió su camino. Las demás la imitaron, pero antes de irse – Hazlo de nuevo y te meto preso por atentar a la moral – le advirtió de manera amenazante, al Teniente Sally.

El joven solo le hizo una mueca de "me importa un bledo" y se regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llego, uno de sus compañeros, un tipo grande, de aspecto rudo y empapado en sudor debido a su trabajo; lo detuvo – Eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?

Alexander alzo una ceja – Si ¿Y?

-Entonces no sabes que, a esa chica no se debe tocar y no es porque sea una persona de cargo político – explico mientras se limpiaba las manos.

El rubio lo miro raro – Acaso… ¿tiene alguna enfermedad muy contagiosa o un novio muy celoso? – pregunto con acento medio incrédulo, medio burlón.

El tipo grande, solo lo miro reprobatoriamente mientras se daba vuelta y reanudaba su trabajo. Cuando Alexander se disponía a irse, su compañero murmuro – descansa en paz, infeliz.

Por cada paso que Alex dio para dirigirse a su área de trabajo, esa un pésame dado por sus colegas. Incluso uno le pregunto si le podía dejar algo de herencia y otro le pregunto si había conocido a su bisabuelo…

- No.

-Bueno… pronto lo conocerás.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, hizo caso omiso a los comentarios. Sin embargo, sintió un muy fuerte escalofrió subir por toda su columna. Como si alguien lo observara. Pero no desde atrás o los costados, si no que desde arriba. Como quien mira a su siguiente objetivo para matarlo.

Y cuando el capataz de la obra, levanto la mirada hacía arriba diviso algo que le hizo dar un grito ahogado, pero fue sentido por todo el personal, inclusive por el rubio.

Un mobile suit, con alas de ángel detrás de su espalda; era sujetado desde sus brazos, piernas y cabeza, por otros cinco. Las alas estallaban en llamaradas, que hacía que los otros Gundams, descendieran cada vez más junto con él.

-¡Lo matare! ¡Lo despellejare y le daré de comer sus restos a los cerdos!

-Cálmate Heero. Solo se paso de mano. Nada más – intento tranquilizar Trowa. Usaba al reconstruido Heavy-Arms para sujetar el brazo izquierdo del Wing Zero.

-¿Nada más? ¿¡NADA MÁS!? ¡Toco mi propiedad! Ha tocado lo más prohibido en la historia. Ha tocado mi novia… ¡Lo matare! Se que prometí no volver a hacerlo, ¡Pero lo haré!

-¿No crees que exageras, Heero? – intento razonar Quatre. Con ambas manos del Sandrock, cinchaba del brazo derecho del 00.

-¡NO!

-Heero… - pronuncio Duo. Deathscythe sujetaba la pierna izquierda.

- ¡No me importan tus bromas, cabeza trenzada!

-Yuy, calma tus celos. ¡No puedo creer que te preocupes de esa manera! Ya sabes que es imposible que… - intentaba argumentar Wufei. Ambos brazos cabeza de dragón del Altron, sujetaban la pierna derecha

-¡No me importan tus opiniones, Chang!

- Contrólate Heero – Silver usaba el látigo segmentado del Gundam Epyon, atado fuertemente a la cabeza del Gundam para la Victoria Perfecta.

-¡No me controlo NADA! – piso al fondo los pedales y llevo hacía adelante las palancas. Una gran llamarada escapo de las cuatro turbinas. Cada vez bajaba más y más.

El shinigami perdió la paciencia – Ya… ¡cállate Heero! – le espeto de una manera violenta y sombría. Sin dudas ahora era el dios de la muerte – puedes dejar de actuar de manera infantil. No me obligues a hacer algo drástico – decía mientras desenganchaba su guadaña y la encendía, posicionando la hoja de energía debajo del cuello del Wing Zero.

Heero se descoloco un poco – Esta bien – dijo al fin, con evidente calma – pero recuerden que tanto Hilde, como Midi, Dorothy, Sally y Lacus; frecuentan esa calle. Y ese sujeto bien podrá deslizar sus dos manos por la ropa de cualquiera de ellas. Además…

En ese preciso instante que dijo todo eso, fue liberado del agarre.

-¡Todo tuyo! – gritaron los cinco. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un tanto sádica, el piloto del Wing Zero descendió a toda velocidad hacia donde esta ese desgraciado.

El ruido agudo de las turbinas, hacia temblar los vidrios. Heero aterrizo su MS, provocando un pequeño sismo en los alrededores. Cuando los trabajadores vieron como el castaño piloto descendía, todo quedo bien claro…

- Esto será una masacre.

Heero descendió lentamente de la cabina de mando. Vistiendo unos vaqueros sostenidos por un cinturón marron, su tipica musculosa verde oscuro y calzado con una botas cortas de color amarillo palido. Se acerco hasta la entrada y…

-¿Quién fue?

Nadie contesto. Parecía que el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran congelado. Bueno, excepto el pequeño grillo a unos metros. Además de que muchos estaban temblando ante la tonada gélida y monótona del piloto.

-¿¡Quien carajo, puta madre, fue!?

No hay que resaltar, que Heero solo esta actuando. Ya sabe que el aprovechado que toco a su princesa, es aquel rubio que lo mira despreocupadamente. Desde que vio como lo miraba, el Soldado Perfecto descarto toda posibilidad de hacer que ofreciera disculpas. Le iba a dar una buena lección, para que aprenda a no tocar lo que no debe.

Alexander dio un paso de manera desafiante – Yo fui ¿y que? Vas a golpearme o algo.

La tonada de "no me arrepiento de haber manoseado a tu chica", acciono la ira del piloto 00, como quien acciona el auto-detonador de un Mobile Suit. Se acerco de manera amenazante al rubio, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Alexander miro a Heero. ¿De verdad ese mocoso lo iba a golpear? Con solo mirar la apariencia del joven piloto, le daba lastima. Para empezar era menos corpulento, tenía un formado cuerpo pero las dimensiones eran menores. Además era más bajo, apenas 1.73 de altura.

Cuando su mirada llego a los orbes azul cobalto de Yuy, ahora si empezó a temblar. Era la mirada mas asesina que alguien pudiera tener.

De todas maneras no se iba a acobardar. Cuando estuvo al alcance, le lanzo un puño directo al rostro del piloto.

-¿Cómo…? – Heero velozmente, le atajo el puño con su mano. Decidió lanzar el otro, pero fue igualmente atajado por la otra mano.

Intento soltarse, pero Yuy aplico fuerza y no lo dejo escapar. Le sonrió sádicamente y apretó ambos puños. Magnus empezó a gritar de dolor, al sentir los huesos de sus manos ser triturados con una descomunal fuerza.

-Te crees muy valiente, solo porque trabajas en la construcción ¿verdad? – Aplico aun más fuerza. Un sonido de cómo si algo se hubiera quebrado, salio de una de las manos del rubio, acompañada de un aullido de dolor – para que lo sepas, yo soy un soldado.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Solo estaba jugando, es todo!

Heero alzo una ceja, sin aflojar la presión - ¿Jugando? ¿Crees que soy idiota? – ejerció aún más presión. Las manos del rubio se tornaron moradas, debido a la mala circulación de la sangre.

-¡No creí que se molestara!

Otro disparador. Heero le soltó el puño izquierdo. Cambio de mano con el otro y se lo torció. Le pateo detrás de una pierna y lo hizo caer de cara al piso. Le puso el brazo detrás y se lo empezó a subir, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¿Y que te hizo pensar, que podrías tocar a **mi **princesa, como si fuera una puta?

Heero no daba crédito a los gritos de dolor del pobre rubio.

Alexander miraba de reojo con mucha dificultad, que nadie lo ayudaba. Las advertencias no fueron en broma. Intento oponer resistencia para soltarse, pero solo logro que el castaño le agarra la pierna y se la llevara hacia atrás, sumándole más dolor del que ya tenía.

- ¿Vas a tocarla de nuevo?

- ¡No!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te lo juro! ¡No la volveré a tocar, ni a ella, ni a ninguna de sus amigas!

Cuando Heero estuvo a punto de decir alguna cosa más…

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

Nadie se había dado cuenta, que los otros cinco pilotos estaban viendo la masacre, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Llevaban rato carcajeándose de la situación, pero al escuchar lo ultimo por parte del rubio, cierto piloto de rasgos latinos y una mirada azul cobalto igual a la del Soldado Perfecto; dio un exclamación de furia.

- Q…que… no la volveré a tocar, ni… ni a ella… ni, ni… sus amigas… - repitió temblando como gelatina, al ver apenas por el rabillo del ojo, como Silver ser acercaba echando humo por las orejas y haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Eso quiere decir, que tocaste a mi novia… - dedujo el moreno, poniéndose rojo de furia ante las noticias de que su novia fue manoseada. Él vestía una remera negra con la palabra "Gundam" en letras amarillas pequeñas en su pectoral izquierdo; un vaquero azul oscuro y championes deportivos blancos con líneas negras.

- ¡NO! Yo, no la toque. Solo había nalgueado a la chica rubia. A las otras no las toque…

Ante el uso de un derivado de la palabra "Nalga", Heero le hizo estrellarse la cara contra el piso, tomándolo de la nuca y ejerciendo presión rápidamente.

- Ten más respeto a la hora de hablar sobre mi novia – le espeto con un siseo. Alexander le asintió lastimeramente, sangrando por un orificio de la nariz.

Silver parpadeo un poco, algo desconcertado – Ah, pensé que lo había hecho – se rasco distraídamente la nuca, mientras Heero lo miraba raro – Sigue en lo que estabas, Heero. No molestare – sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y volvió con los otros.

El castaño se encogio de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba - ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – pregunto con fingido olvido. Alexander intento levantarse, pero Heero no le dejo, al aplicar más presión en sus extremidades - ¿Me crees idiota? – Le volvió a sisear de manera amenazante - ¿volverás a tocar a mi novia?

-¡NO! ¡TE LO JURO! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! ¡NO LA VOLVERE A TOCAR!

-Bien – el piloto 00 le soltó ambas extremidades, se incorporo – Tócala de nuevo y no vivirás para contarlo - y dándose medía vuelta se encamino hacía su gundam.

Con el orgullo destruido, Alexander se levanto, con las manos adoloridas (y si no se equivocaba, una de ellas tenía varios dedos quebrados) y la pierna casi entumida. Estaba furioso. Ese mocoso lo había humillado frente a todos. No lo iba a dejar asi no más. Miro a los costados y diviso una de las palas que se usaban para hacer mezcla. La tomo y alcanzo al castaño.

- ¡Cuidado, Heero! – le grito Duo, vestido con sus ropas oscuras con los leones dorados en su espalda. Fue tarde. Cuando el oji-cobalto se iba a dar vuelta, el rubio le descargo la pala en la cabeza, haciendo caer al suelo. Aparentemente inconciente.

Magnus sonrió triunfante, pero cuando le iba a dar otro golpe…- eso fue el acto más cobarde que he visto – escucho antes de que un puño se le enterrara de lleno en la cara, quebrándole unos dientes. Silver se había movilizado sigilosamente y dado un fuerte golpe.

Callo estrepitosamente en el suelo. La pala voló varios metros hasta caer donde estaba anteriormente.

-¡Oye! – le llamo despectivamente Wufei. Vestido con su pantalón blanco de Kung-Fu, la musculosa negra y las zapatillas del mismo color – será mejor que corras – le recomendó con sinceridad, pocas veces escuchada en su voz.

Alex se levanto, escupiendo sangre - ¿Por qué? ¿Me van a golpear entre los seis? ¡Ustedes son los cobardes! – les ladro embravecido. Pero le duro poco la valentía, ya que el chino, negó con la cabeza.

-Ni bien Heero se levante, te matara. Asi que mejor corre…

-No te preocupes, Wufei. No se me escapara – Heero se había reincorporado y asegurado con una voz tan suave y serena… que le dio escalofríos a los otros cinco pilotos.

Un grito de pavor, se escucho en las cercanías.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Se pregunto en voz alta, Sally. Se dio medía vuelta y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - ¡Miren! – todas voltearon y vieron como terminaban de aterrizar los seis súper poderosos gundams. Sus respectivos pilotos descendieron a continuación.

Relena tuvo un mal augurio, al ver a Heero descender primero que todos y de manera bastante rápida – creo que ese tal Alexander, le llego su día – río malignamente Midi. Las otras rieron por lo bajo.

- Mejor vamos antes de que Heero rompa su promesa de no volver a matar a nadie – resolvió Lacus, encaminándose, llevándose a Relena del brazo. La castaña, la peliazulada y las dos rubias restantes, no se hicieron rogar.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a esa zona en construcción, a las seis mujeres se les cayó la mandíbula al piso, al ver al sujeto que manoseo a Relena, en ese deplorable estado.

- ¡Heero! – llamo preocupada, Relena. Este estaba limpiándose las manos, refregándolas una con otra.

- Hola amor – saludo él, recibiéndola con un abrazo. Ella sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente.

Las demás fueron con sus respectivos novios, que por casualidad ( según pensamientos de Relena) estaban ahí. Hilde se había prendido animadamente del cuello de Duo y este la había abrazado por la cintura. Midi entrelazo su mano con la Trowa, al igual que Dorothy pero con Quatre. Wufei y Sally se saludaron de manera militar, pero ni bien bajaron sus manos, él le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomo entrelazándolo con el suyo. Lacus se abrazo fuertemente a Silver y este la beso, después entrelazaron sus manos. Las seis parejas abandonaron el lugar a paso tranquilo, bajo la paralizada mirada de los restantes trabajadores de la construcción.

Heero y Relena lideraban el grupo. Los pilotos había ordenado por computadora, que sus gundams se fueran y guardaran en el hangar del castillo. El Soldado Perfecto agarro a su novia y la acorralo contra una columna. No dudo ni un segundo en volver a besarla. Pero cuando profundizaba el beso, un sujeto alto, de cabellera rubia platinada y vestido con un frac militar rojo los había interrumpido de mala manera y ahora estaba en pleno duelo de miradas asesinas con el oji-azul cobalto.

Relena estaba entremedio y miraba reprobatoria mente al recien llegado. La verdad su hermano si que podía llegar a ser celoso. Tal vez si le explicaba que fue lo que sucedió…

- Milliardo, sabías que…

Mientras.

¿Qué paso con Alexander? Bueno… veamos.

Se podía ver a una cabeza, bastante cerca de unas piernas, dentro de la maquina en forma de cilindro, que usa para hacer mezcla. La cara del rubio estaba completamente lastimada. Sus compañeros negaban con la cabeza y lo miraban con lastima. El tipo rudo que le había advertido desde un principio se acerco y con suavidad, para evitar hacerle más daño; lo saco de adentro de la maquinaria.

Cuando Magnus despertó, su compañero le dijo – tuviste suerte. Debes sentirte afortunado.

Alex lo miro, incredulo - ¿suerte? ¿¡suerte!? ¡¡¡ESE TIPO CASI ME MATA!!! – exclamo fuera si, mientras intentaba levantarse con la ayuda del sujeto corpulento.

- Asi es – asintió – tuviste suerte. ¿No sabes quien es ella? Es Relena Peacecraft: Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, Princesa del Reino Sanc y prometida de Heero Yuy – explico con solemnidad.

- ¿Heero Yuy? – Repitió temblando como gallina - ¿El piloto Gundam?

- Por eso te digo que tuviste suerte de que no te matara. Si hubiera sido Milliardo, el hermano de ella, te hubiese asesinado.

Alex casi se orino encima, ante lo revelado por su compañero.

El capataz de la obra, se acerco también – digamos que se saco la loteria, porque su hubiera manoseado a la pelirosada…

- ¿La pelirosada? – Dudo otro – te equivocas, si hubiera tocado a la rubia alta, el chino lo hubiese quemado vivo.

El rubio casi se desmaya ante los comentarios que decian sus compañeros.

- oye – llamo al tipo grande y forzudo – no me pasara nada si no le vuelvo a hacer algo ¿verdad?

Su compañero estuvo apunto de responder, cuando un grito hizo explotar las ventanas que las turbinas del Wing Zero no reventaron.

-¿¡QUE COSA TE HICERON!?

Todos palidecieron, el rubio había provocado la ira del famoso Barón Relámpago.

- Será mejor que corras.

Alex salio corriendo lo más rápido que su lastimero estado le permitia, tomo su motocicleta y salio escarbando. De todas maneras no pudo escapar al radar del Tallgeesse III, que ni bien él puso una rueda en la carretera, el Mobile Suit de formatura similar a un caballero medieval y con un enorme Mega cañón enganchado en su hombro derecho; se puso a perseguirlo, mientras lo intentaba azotar con su espada de rayo.

* * *

**Me pregunto si me excedi... que importa. Se lo merecia. Jajajajajaja.**

**Desde ya, si alguien me deja review, le agradesco.**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la personaje de Gundam Seed. Solo Silver y Alex. **


End file.
